


I promised my Tumblr followers a fic. Here it is.

by CliBan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I spin this wheel of pronouns every time i refer to eret, Suicidal Thoughts, Techno Is A Piglin Hybrid, cliban puts the hurt into hurt/comfort, everything is platonic because they are FAMILY, it will get better tho I promise, its just an offhand line, nothing worse than the depressedinnit arc, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, the voices in technoblade's head have an interdimensional explanation, to decide what pronouns I use for them, tommy and wilbur are the same species as phil, which is uh. they have wings i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliBan/pseuds/CliBan
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. I promised hurt/comfort. Lots of hurt at the beginning :)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 211





	1. 1: Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to uh. This! I hope you enjoy and I hope you have a lovely lovely day dear reader :)  
> [Comments are very much appreciated, I'll try respond to each one]

It’s a sunny day when Tommy has to leave Logstedshire, limping and shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears. Or what’s left of it, anyway. The sun shines merrily and he grumbles to himself, shielding his eyes from the harsh glare. Why’s the sun gotta be so stupidly _bright,_ anyway? It really grinds his gears and he doesn’t exactly know why. Whatever. He has worse things to worry about.

Dream’s voice follows him on a background of explosions. “This happened because you lied, Tommy.” And he wasn’t _wrong._ Tommy did lie. He did hide from Dream- His best friend! (No, was he a friend-) What kind of awful friend does that? Friends don’t _lie_ to each other. 

Tommy shakes his head again - That’s _not_ how it is, that’s wrong because Dream was only there to watch him, remember, fucking Dream, man, how could he have been fooled - and trudges on, barely registering his surroundings as they shift from the smoking craters of Logstedshire, to a dark forest where the light barely filters through the thick canopy. It’s quieter here. Nicer. It just brings his mind back around to how much he hurts right now. Not just his leg, but more how his head’s all spinny with scattered thoughts. He tries to focus on a single thing, snag the trailing end of a passing thought, but it’s all impossible. He just can’t. 

He comes to a stop and leans against a tree trunk, catching a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a puddle. A scruffy Tommy looks back at him with darkened eyes.  
He looks awful.  
He looks defeated.  
He looks sad.  
He looks how Dream wants him to look.

Eyes narrowed, Tommy does his best to comb back his hair, tucking in his shirt and dipping a hand into the water to scrub most of the dirt off his face. When he looks somewhat presentable, he stands back up, ignoring the shrapnel in his leg, ignoring the persistence of the thought that Dream is still his friend. Which he is _not._ Tommy may once have been fooled, but no longer, because he is Tommy I. Minecraft, the hero. He straightens up - Phil would be _so_ proud, he’s always telling Tommy to fix his posture - and walks on with a more determined stride, relieved that his leg is beginning to numb. He doesn’t think he could have gone on much longer with that level of pain. 

After an hour of walking, he has climbed over a mountain, and only then did he allow himself to look back, and with it all out of sight, say goodbye to Logstedshire. Would Wil- Ghostbur be worried? Probably not. Ghostbur is never worried about anything. Not for long, anyway. He’d probably forget Tommy in a few days. A bitter taste rises in Tommy’s mouth, and he turns his thoughts back towards walking before they turn to other things. Walking. Walking. There’s a tree. His leg hurts. Planning food rations. Not thinking about what he’d do if Tubbo were with him. Not thinking about what Dream would do. Not thinking about how much he misses home. 

After his second hour of walking, Tommy stops to think rationally. What exactly is his plan here? Does he keep walking forever? Set up a base and hope that Dream doesn’t find him? He drinks a little water, and eats an apple, and hopes that an idea will occur to him later. A few minutes rest, and then he gets up and continues, resolving that a base is probably the best idea for now. There are plenty of trees - He can build things with them, even if it’s just a simple hut. He looks to the sky, and the sun is alarmingly close to setting. He judges it to be about 4pm. He picks up the pace.

In the third hour of walking the ground starts crunching below his feet, and permafrost glitters in the sunlight, slowly turning to snow. Tommy grits his teeth against the cold that threatens to seep into his skin, through his clothes and soaking wet sneakers. The sun is beginning to sink low, faint orange dusting the horizon. That isn’t good - When the sun goes down, the mobs start spawning, and Tommy doesn’t feel up to battling a creeper for at least a week. Despite this, he puffs himself up, he grins to himself, and moves on, holding his sword. No simple _mob_ will defeat him, he consoles himself. He will be absolutely fine. He is awesome at pep talks. And look at that - He has the spring back in his step. 

“I’ve got the pep back in my step.” He says triumphantly to absolutely nobody, and failing to notice where he’s walking. The snow underneath him breaks, and he falls onto packed ice, jarring his leg and smacking his head against the hard surface. He yelps in pain, hot shards of pain streaking up his leg, and curls into a small ball, jumbled pleas for the hurting to stop falling from his lips. His thoughts scatter again, an incomprehensible mess of _help me make it stop where’s Dream hurts._ The ice is cold, too cold, and some vague part of Tommy is screaming at him to get up before he freezes to death.

_Would it be such a bother if he doesn't?_

He quickly shuts the thought out before he starts believing it, and waits for the world to stop spinning, sucking in lungfuls of air as his senses start working again. Groaning in pain, he sits up, feeling how cold the ice is through his pants, and crawls over to the dirt. The sunset has begun, purple flushing the air, orange streaks bursting through. It’s beginning to get colder.

A few minutes pass, and Tommy’s teeth start to chatter. He has to get up, he has to, so he unfolds his legs and starts limping again. The cold has numbed the wound again, somewhat, but he has a mild headache and his breath is visible in the freezing air. He scowls.

He’s fully onto snow by now, small crunches the only sound; There are no birds, no animals to make noises. He’s really gone and done it now, huh? He’s alone. 

He limps on.

As quickly as he fell, it starts to snow, small flakes dancing down and sticking to his eyelashes. Tommy hates snow. He still does, even more now, and wraps his arms around himself, stumbling now. Dark shapes move blurrily past him. Presumably, they’re trees, but even if they were people, Tommy doesn’t think he cares. He just wants to be free of this cold, this horrible chill seeping down into his bones. He’s bloody sick of his own breath puffing out in front of him. Air is supposed to be invisible! What the hell gives it the right to show itself? All it does is remind him he’s cold, which he _knows_ already. 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when a fuzzy shape, larger than the rest, comes into view. Brown and gold. As Tommy staggers towards the house - That’s what he assumes it is - the exhaustion hits him and he nearly drops, limbs leaden and eyes drooping, shaking and pale, but he forces himself to step forward, forcing his eyes open. The house is compact, made of spruce wood and stone, with a little fenced shelter outside it. A horse in diamond armour paces inside. A staircase runs up the side of it, and Tommy speeds up, tripping over the snow but keeping his footing. He reaches out a freezing hand and opens the thankfully unlocked door. 

Inside, it’s blessedly warm, with a neat arrangement of chests. Tommy opens one, and a small smile crosses his frozen features as he takes a few golden apples, a stray piece of cloth, a golden carrot. Then creaking comes from upstairs and Tommy’s eyes widen. He dives down to the last floor, then crawls into a space in the wall where he cramps himself into a ball, eyes wide and heart thrumming in his chest. Terror seizes him as footsteps approach, but he can’t get a good look at the person before they shrug and leave. 

Tommy makes himself as comfortable as possible and pulls the thin cloth over himself. The ground is bumpy and uncomfortable, but warm enough for him not to freeze to death. He ravenously devours a few apples, letting out a shaky breath as the familiar warm feeling of healing wraps itself around him. It feels nice. It feels like he’s home. Back when he was fighting for L’Manberg, before Eret revealed herself as a traitor, before she hit them all like that. Before Tubbo became president, an event that seems almost years ago now. Before Technoblade and Philza joined. Before… Before Wilbur died.  
Tommy’s throat aches, and he wraps his arms around himself, and he slips into a fitful, uncomfortable sleep.

His dreams are filled with a masked figure in green: Shooting an arrow through his chest, bursting through the walls of a dark, dark room. Running from him, then feeling a sword slice through him and hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The woozy feeling of respawning, and the panic attacks that followed him realizing he had only one life left. The carefulness he’d gained, and how close he came to throwing it all away as he looked down, down to the great oceans of lava, wondering if it would hurt for long if he threw himself down from the high pathways that branched across the massive, flesh-coloured caverns of the Nether.  
And beside him, Dream. Tommy turns to the man - Not that he really is a man, nobody exactly knows what Dream is - and his face is streaked with mud and tears.

“Why?” He chokes out. “Why did you come with me to just _watch?_ Why do you hurt me so much?” Dream doesn’t respond for a second, only the orange glow of the lava shining on his mask providing any semblance of movement. “You know, Tommy.” He says in that almost bored tone. “Because I fought against you, because of L’Manberg. Yeah, yeah. I know.” Tommy says, quietly. 

Dream chuckles. “It’s not just that, Tommy. I’m just carrying out what everyone else wants to happen to you. They’re all too nice to do anything, though. I saw Tubbo laughing, after he exiled you, you know. Ghostbur is having the time of his life. Techno is loving the fact that there’s nobody to stop him. Phil thinks you’re dead. He doesn’t care, now that he can focus on his actual sons.”  
The words stop Tommy, freeze him, send claws into his mind. “No. No, Dream that’s not true. They wouldn’t do that. They-They love me, it was you who-”  
“Shhh, Tommy. Would I lie to you?”  
There’s a smile in Dream’s voice.

Tommy swallows. They didn’t- They wouldn’t- They didn’t even go- “Nobody went to your beach party, did they? Hardly anyone visited you. They didn’t _want_ to. The others came out of pity, and Ghostbur never knows what’s going on.” Dream continues, and Tommy stands.  
“I- They wouldn’t-” He makes to move back, but Dream grabs his arm. “Don’t try to run!” He roars, suddenly angry. “Don’t leave your best friend behind! Would you want to be entirely alone, Tommy? Would you like that?” Tommy goes sheet white, and a strangled whimper escapes his lips. “No, please, Dream, I didn’t mean it-” 

Dream raises his axe and Tommy tries to pull back but his grip is like iron and he can’t escape, and as Dream swings down, his mask slips aside, and underneath are the rapidly flashing faces of everyone - Wilbur, Nikki, Ranboo, Eret, Phil, Techno, _Tubbo_ \- and Tommy shuts his eyes.

He wakes up with laboured breathing and the ground around him is wet. His hip is jammed into the ground and his leg hurts with a ferocity that almost makes him cry out as he gets out. He wraps his belongings in the cloth and leaves it in his little hole as he stretches, a habit Phil has tried to get him to do for ‘when his wings grow in’. Wilbur never got old enough for his wings to grow in properly. He was almost there, too. Almost out of habit, Tommy wiggles his shoulders. Nothing yet. A good few years before they start growing in. 

He climbs up to the middle floor and peeks out the door. It’s still white with snow outside, a blizzard has set in. And Tommy is still exhausted, each movement sending new waves of pain up his leg and his head is throbbing. He’ll just have to stay for a while. He stands up fully and a wave of dizziness hits him.  
He stumbles, then he hears footsteps from upstairs. Fuck. That’s not enough time to get back to the hole - He opens the door and stumbles outside, limbs heavy. He must have gotten less sleep than he thought, only a few hours, because his eyelids are drooping , and he’s so, so tired, but he presses himself against the wall as the person comes down. They rifle through the chests, and Tommy hears a murmur of confusion. He goes cold - well, colder, and his thoughts scatter again as he stumbles away.

He hears the door open behind him.

He hears a familiar voice. “Tommy?” 

He spins. Oh. A tall figure, draped in a cloak. Gloves. A trident hanging low on his hip. A gold crown rests lightly on his head. Tusks, pig features, and uncharacteristically concerned dark eyes fixed on him.

_Technoblade._

“Oh, shit.” Tommy mumbles, and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gender wheel picked she/her pronouns for this mention of Eret lol  
> More coming soon, from Techno's POV.


	2. 2: Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that we're still working with pacifist Techno. This is before the Butcher Army.  
> Fun fact: Chat here is caused through timeline glitches; Our timeline intersecting with this one causes Techno to hear it. Why specifically Techno? No idea. He is special :)  
> ALSO YEAH THIS IS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY PLEASE DONT EXPECT THIS LMAO

It’s heavily snowing, a blizzard, when Tommy passes out on Technoblade’s doorstep. Techno shakes his head, initial concern battling with anger and the slightest fear for himself. If Tommy had made a deal to find Techno to get back into L’Manberg - He wraps his fingers tightly around the totem, glancing around before the voices finally convince him.

_We’re pretty sure he ran away.  
Protect him.  
Save him.  
He’s hurt. Hurt the man who hurt him.  
Blood.  
E  
E  
E  
E  
Help Tommy!  
! Tommy is living in your house ! Repost so Technoblade can see !_

They did seem to know a lot, but they had lied before - Either way, if the worst did happen, he would have a hostage.  
He stoops down and picks the boy up. He’s worryingly light, covered in scrapes and bruises. His face is creased in an expression of pain. 

Suddenly Techno just feels sorry for him. He’d only seen Tommy in this state once before, when Phil burst through the door, hurriedly folding his wings and snapping at Wilbur to get a healing potion. He’d laid a small bundle on the couch, and the voices had panicked as Techno realized it was Tommy, dirty and bloodied and breathing dangerously shallow. Techno had known he shouldn’t be that worried - This was an unlimited respawn server, and he himself had respawned too many times. But he had still run around helping Phil to heal the poor boy.

Now he’s seeing the similarities as he walks up the steps to his house, opening the door and thanking the Blood God that he has spare healing items. Tommy mumbles as Techno lies him on the spare bed on the top floor. Techno winces as he realizes blood is staining the cloth, but there’s bigger matters to worry about. He sucks in a breath as he sees the shrapnel embedded in Tommy’s leg. Was he around an explosion? 

_No time to theorize.  
Help him!  
E  
E  
Heal  
E  
Heal_

For once, the voices are right. They’re strangely pacifistic this time around, but again. No time to theorize. He slides down the ladder and goes instantly to the chest with medical supplies. Bandages, healing potions, a glass vial of water he’d been saving for brewing. He hesitates for a second, then turns to another chest and brings up his old, red cloak and one of his shirts. 

When Techno comes back up, Tommy is mumbling, twitching slightly. “Dream… No, please… ‘m sorry..”  
An unfamiliar pang hits Techno, and he brushes the hair away from Tommy’s face. He seems to relax, the movement stopping. 

_Aww._

Techno responds to the voice with a simple ‘bruh’, and hangs the cloak and clothes up on a chair beside the bed before sitting down, taking out his communications device.

_You whisper to Ph1lzA: Phil how do you heal wounds with foreign objects in them  
Ph1lzA whispers to you: are you okay mate?  
You whisper to Ph1lzA: yeah I’m fine but I need to know this  
Ph1lzA whispers to you: I’ll try and break out of L’Manberg as soon as I can. For now, just follow what I say. You’re going to want to remove the objects carefully and slowly. As soon as you’ve done that, get a healing potion on the wound to stem the bleeding…_

Techno sends Phil a quick thank-you message, then sets to work, carefully arranging the items in order of usage on the side-table, then casts a look at Tommy’s now-peaceful expression. He stirs only slightly as Techno tugs the first piece of metal out of his leg, setting it down and quickly moving on to the next piece.

Tommy whimpers and Techno blocks it out, pouring the potion on the two freshly re-opened wounds. Tommy’s leg kicks and Techno grimaces, holding it down as he removes another piece of metal. What _happened_ to this kid? He wipes his bloody hands on the front of his pants, then presses down harder with his left hand as Tommy’s body starts to thrash around, whimpering and crying as Techno blocks it all out and all but yanks the last piece of metal out. Tommy falls still as the potion is poured on the wound, whimpering as his eyes flutter open.  
“Ugh- What the fuck! What the fuck is going on, who-” Tommy catches sight of Techno and he just- He just looks scared. His eyes go wide and he goes paler. “Technoblade- What the fuck are you doing?!” He tries to pull his leg back and Techno tightens his grip. “Tommy, just stay still for a second.” 

Tommy’s breathing is heavy, but he goes still as Techno starts bandaging his leg, occasionally wincing or letting out “Watch it! That hurts,” or similar phrases at him. When he’s done, Techno stands, and wipes his hands on his cloak one more time. He utters a quiet “Oh,” as he looks down at himself. Covered in blood. No wonder Tommy looks scared.  
“Hold on Tommy, here.” Techno passes the vial of water over, and Tommy glares at him reproachfully. “You probably poisoned this.” 

Techno gives him a look. “Just drink it, Tommy. Small sips.” He advises, but as soon as Tommy takes one sip, he chugs the whole bottle. “That was not- Ugh. Not my fault if you throw up. There are some spare clothes on the chair. I’ll leave you to get changed - Come down when you’re ready.” Techno gathers the metal shards and his remaining supplies, then turns with a dramatic sweep of his cloak and goes down the ladder.

Is it stupid to leave Tommy alone for even a second? Probably. But Techno needs a second for himself. He takes out his communications device, hesitates, then puts it away. Phil doesn’t need to know. He’d just worry, or something. Instead, he dumps the metal bits in his trash chest.  
To take his mind off it all, Techno rummages through the chests and takes out a bit of raw meat and potatoes he’d had stashed away and sets them inside of a furnace to cook. While they crackle away, he takes a look out the window. Still a heavy blizzard. With a heavy groan, he concludes he can’t let Tommy out of here for a good while. Instead, he dumps the metal bits in his trash chest.

Footsteps interrupt his thoughts and he turns to see Tommy bundled up in his cloak, and his shirt. Heh. Tommy does his best to look dignified as Techno laughs at him. “It looks like a dress, Tommy.” Techno says, and Tommy goes beet red. “Wel-Well- I can still wear dresses and be the biggest and manliest man around! Bet you didn’t think of that, bitch.”  
Techno gives him a grin. “Sure, you can wear dresses if you want.”

The voices chime in with _omg he’s so tiny, LMAO TINY MAN,_ and _DressInnit._

“Well I wouldn’t have to if you’d give me some proper trousers, bitch.” Tommy spits back after a hesitation, and Techno raises his eyebrows. “None of them would fit you. I’m still taller than you by far, and I have different legs than humans.” 

Tommy huffs. “Fine, fine. Do you have any food?” Techno nods towards the furnace. “Already cooking. Why are you here, all of a sudden? You turned up on my doorstep and passed out. What happened?” He takes a step forward and Tommy flinches. “Okay, okay! Dream blew up Logstedshire.”  
Techno frowns. “Why would he do that?”  
Tommy glares, then looks sad. “Because I started planning stuff. I stockpiled against him.”  
There’s a heavy pause.

“Why?”  
“Why- Of course you know why! I want my discs back.”

This kid… Techno pinches the bridge of his snout and sighs. “Whatever. Do you want to stay here?” Tommy opens his mouth to argue, then frowns. “What? Did you just offer-”  
“On the condition that you don’t mess up my hiding place.” Techno adds hastily, and Tommy swallows. “I…. Yes, I’ll stay. Just for a while.” He smiles slightly. “My house now, bitch.”  
Techno exhales, amused. “Sure, Tommy. The owner of the house sleeps in the basement.” 

Tommy shrugs. “Already do.” “Wait, what?! Why are you sleeping in my basement- How long have you been staying here? I may need to reconsider-” Techno looks alarmed and Tommy cackles. “Only for a few hours.”  
Techno sighs again. This kid is going to be trouble.

They set up a much more comfortable bed in the basement and, with a painstakingly long conversation about stealing Techno’s items, get Tommy settled in with a plate of food. “Don’t eat too fast, it’s hot,” Techno warns as Tommy shovels an entire potato into his mouth and spits it out, hacking and coughing. “What did I _just_ say.” Techno sits against a wall and pokes around at his own plate, eating much more slowly. Tommy barely gives him a glance, but slows down. He still looks painfully hungry. 

When they’re finished, Techno takes the plates up, and goes down once more to check Tommy’s comfortable. “My bed’s on the top floor if you need me. If you hear moving around, it’ll be me changing the sheets you bled all over.”  
Tommy looks vaguely guilty, and Techno sighs. “It’s okay, Tommy. It’ll be fine. Sleep well.” He turns to climb up the ladder, and hears a slight cough from Tommy. 

“Hey Techno?”  
“Yes, Tommy?”  
“Dream won’t… He won’t find me, will he?”  
Techno goes cold, and is glad he’s facing the ladder.  
“Of course not. I have so many invisibility potions. He won’t know anything.”  
There’s a silence.  
“Okay.”  
Techno starts climbing.  
“It’s not that I was scared or anything! I was just making sure.” Techno turns back to Tommy and crouches by his bed. “It’ll be fine, Tommy.” He pats his shoulder awkwardly. What the hell are you supposed to _do_ in these situations? Sappy stuff was Wilbur’s forte, not Techno’s. Tommy seems comforted, though, so Technoblade climbs up to the middle floor. “Goodnight, Techno.” Tommy calls, and Techno smiles. “Goodnight, Tommy.”  
~

It’s about midnight when Techno wakes to footsteps below him, pacing rapidly. At first, he’s just annoyed that he’s woken up, but then the realization that Tommy should not be up hits him.  
Carefully, sword sheathed at his hip, Techno creeps over to the ladder and climbs down.

Tommy is pacing around the main room, hugging himself and trembling, whispering “Calm down, calm down, Dream isn’t here, he won’t, he won’t,” to himself. He stamps his foot a few times, and Techno coughs to make Tommy aware of his presence.

The effect is instant; The boy turns, and his eyes are wide with dilated pupils. Tears stream down his face, and he’s shaking, shoulders heaving with quiet sobs. “Tommy.” Techno says, and Tommy backs up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll go, please don’t take my stuff-” He whimpers and Techno frowns. “Tommy, calm down. I’m not going to take your items, and you don’t have to leave. You’re not alone.”

Tommy takes a deep, shuddering breath. “‘m sorry for waking you up, Techno.” He mumbles, and Techno shakes his head. “It’s fine, Tommy. This all won’t go away in a day.” Tommy nods, eyes downcast, and takes a step, wincing. “Hey, don’t walk on that leg. You’ll just exacerbate it.”

Without a second thought, Techno picks Tommy up for the second time that day, despite his protests, and walks back up to his room. “Here. My bed is more comfortable. You won’t run the risk of hurting your leg again.” He puts Tommy down, and he huffs. “I don’t need comforting. I’m the biggest man around.”  
Techno rolls his eyes and pulls the covers over Tommy. “Even the biggest men have their moments, Tommy.” He sits on the edge of the bed, then lies down. _Only till Tommy goes to sleep, then we’ll go sleep in the basement,_ he thinks, mainly for the benefit of the voices, but Tommy slings an arm over his chest, and now he’s trapped. Oh well.

Struck by how similar this is to his childhood, Techno resigns himself to his fate and pulls the blankets over them both. Tommy’s breathing grows quiet and even a few minutes before Techno lets himself drift off for the second time that night.

~

They’re both shaken awake by constant messages from Techno’s communications device. Techno disentangles himself from Tommy as best he can, and picks it up. All the messages are from Phil.

_Ph1lzA whispers to you: Techno people are coming for you  
Ph1lzA whispers to you: They have the compass they know where you are  
Ph1lzA whispers to you: please respond they have netherite  
Ph1lzA whispers to you: they’re nearly there_

Techno sits bolt upright, startling a sleepy Tommy. “Whazzgoin on?” He mumbles, blinking dizzily. His blond hair is going every direction. “Tommy, I need you to stay here and hide. There’s… It’s Phil. He has information.” Tommy doesn’t get a chance to ask more, because Techno is already down the ladder, pulling on his netherite armour and grabbing potions and weapons. He opens the door and Ghostbur smiles cheerily at him. “Hello, Techno!” He says in that echoey voice. “Yeah, what is it Ghostbur, this really isn’t the time.” Techno mumbles, adjusting his crown. “Well, Quackity, Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo really wanted to know where you were, so I was just bringing them over!”

Techno’s blood runs cold. “Ghost- Ghostbur, go tell them I’m not here. Please.” Ghostbur tilts his head curiously. “Okay!”  
He floats over a hill, and four figures in purple armour appear upon the crest. “Techno?” Tommy calls from above, and Techno grabs an invisibility potion. “Drink this, and do not blow your cover, Tommy. We’re in danger.” He passes it up, and goes out to meet the figures, who by now have made it to outside his house. Ghostbur sees Techno and waves. “Techno isn’t here right now.” He relays happily to Tubbo, who shakes his head. “He’s clearly right there, Ghostbur, just. Move out of the way please.” He steps forward, but is interrupted by Quackity.

“Technoblade, let’s cut straight to the point. You have terrorized L’Manberg for too long, you have killed us, you have destroyed, you have hurt us.” His face contorts in an actual snarl. “We’re here to bring you back to L’Manberg, and you will face trial.”

There is a pause. Techno freezes, battling with the voices.

_Blood.  
Kill them.  
Kill them all.  
Blood.  
Blood for the blood god.  
Blood for the blood god.  
Blood for the blood god!  
Kill them!_

“I’m not going back with you.” He says, struggling to keep his voice even. He has Tommy to protect. He has himself to protect. “Then we do this the hard way.” Fundy says. Techno prepares himself, and starts circling, leading them away from the house. Quackity makes the first move, a lunge, and Techno dodges, reflexes kicking in. Ranboo is hanging back, looking nervous and anxiously shifting his boots away from the deepest parts of the snow. 

“Then I choose blood. I choose blood!” Techno yells, and jumps into the fray.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he comes to. The roar of the voices dies down slightly as Quackity jerks Carl’s head up. “I’ll fucking kill this horse, Techno, if you don’t stand down.”  
Techno raises his hands. “Armour off. Weapons on the ground.” Quackity orders, and Techno complies with no little amount of complaining. Tubbo is hunched over, holding his side, and Ranboo is next to him, rifling through his inventory. Fundy picks up his items and roughly ties his hands behind his back.

With a sinking feeling, Techno is suddenly glad he has his totem of undying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now it's during the Butcher Army :)  
> Philza content next.  
> I'm not entirely sure how TECHNOBLADE of all people gets the comfort chapter of the hurt/comfort fic but y'know what I'm not complaining


	3. 3: Philza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few headcanons to start us off:  
> -Phil knows the most about healing because he plays hardcore. He also only has one life in each server.  
> -He has never not been able to fly  
> -The sleepy bois, when growing up, were all nicknamed that because they used to nap in a giant pile. Tommy likes sleeping on top of people for comfort, Techno is fine with using him as a weighted blanket, Phil's wings make good pillows, and Wilbur sleeps half-sitting, half-lying down.

It’s early morning when Phil wakes up to someone breaking his door down. He doesn’t hesitate in grabbing his items and sneaking over to his balcony. Bangs and crashes come from downstairs and Phil frowns, swinging down to his own doorstep and peering in.

Three figures in netherite are searching his chests. One stands back, shifting nervously. Phil crouches, and the lone figure looks back. His mismatched eyes widen, and his hand shifts to his inventory. “Uh, guys?” He says quietly, and Quackity looks up. He looks mad. “Phil.” He says, and Fundy looks up, resting his axe on the ground. Tubbo whirls, looking guilty. “Yeah, what do you want?” Phil replies, narrowing his eyes and standing up.

“We’re looking for someone, and I’m only going to ask once. Where’s Technoblade?” Quackity continues, and Phil struggles to keep the emotion off of his face. “What do you mean? He’s gone. Nobody knows where he is.” He says, casually. Quackity scoffs. 

“We know you’ve been talking with him. That’s a crime.” Tubbo says, and if he’s bluffing, he shows no sign of it. “We want to know where he is. I don’t think you should ask why.”  
Phil sees Ranboo flinch in his peripheral vision. “I’m not going to tell you where he is. He’s changed his ways.” Phil inches his hand towards his weapons, but Quackity pulls him inside, dragging him over. “We’re all friends here. Just tell us where he is.” He gives a wholly unconvincing smile, and Phil reaches for his armour. 

He only manages to fit his helmet on before they’re all holding weapons - Fundy with his gigantic battleaxe especially. “It’s obvious we aren’t going to get anything out of him. Keep searching.” Quackity snaps, and Ranboo disappears, reappearing at the door. He immediately clasps his hands together in front of him with a nervous expression on his face, ears twitching.

Tubbo comes perilously close to the barrel where Phil put the compass and Phil starts forward, raising a hand. “Come on, there’s nothing ther-” Quackity raises his axe threateningly and Phil’s expression darkens angrily as he raises his hands. “Get out of my house.” He says, and Quackity’s smile reappears. Tubbo opens the barrel and Phil sucks in a breath through his teeth as he brings out a compass labelled simply: Technoblade.

“Well, well, well. What is this, Phil?” Quackity says as they all turn back to him. “We’ll be going now, but, on account of your… lack of co-operation,” Tubbo says, and Phil gets chills down his spine, frantically recollecting the last time he’d heard that line.

_“You see, Philza, I would have let you keep your wings, but after that stunt with Wilbur…” Dream paces in front of the bloodstained man. “I had to protect him - It was the only way I could get there fast enough!” Phil protests, trying to keep track of the people in his peripheral vision.  
Dream’s lips curve into a smile. “You didn’t protect him, though. And my rules, my one condition, Philza, was no flying in the server. On account of your lack of co-operation, we’re going to have to fix that.”_

_Phil feels hands on him, slamming him into the wall as he struggles to break free of George’s grip. He’s stronger, but Sapnap comes to help. Phil feels one wing being stretched out, and screws his eyes shut as Dream unsheathes his sword.  
“No, please don’t-” He wrenches his wing free in a panic and Sapnap slams his head against the wall again. Dazed, Phil can only watch out of the corner of his eye as Dream slices off three of his flight feathers, and he grits his teeth as blood begins to ooze out of the wound. _

_“Oops. Too high.” Dream has a smile in his voice and Phil hates it, forcing himself to remain still as Dream wastes no time slicing off the rest of his flight feathers. At a nod, Sapnap and George let him go, and he flexes his wings in dismay, bringing the left around to wipe the blood off. Even more to clean. Dream tilts his head as Phil turns to him with exhausted eyes. “We take things seriously around here, Philza. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”_

_All three pearl away, leaving Phil to limp back to the crater where L’Manberg used to be._

The memory passes in an instant. “...I’m going to have to put you under house arrest.” Tubbo finishes, and Phil sighs. “You don’t have to do this.” Tubbo hesitates, then steels his expression. “Yes, I do. I will not allow people to commit crimes, then get away with it. You have been an obstacle in the way of justice. Please put this on.” He digs around in his inventory, then brings out a thick anklet. “I’m not putting that on.” Phil instantly shakes his head. They’ve already taken his wings. He’s not giving up his remaining freedoms. 

Quackity hefts the axe in his hands and grins wickedly. “Put it on, Phil.” Figuring it isn’t worth it, Phil takes the anklet and puts it on. He hates it already. Too heavy, and buzzes with an enchantment. “Thanks, Granddad!” Fundy says, suddenly cheerful, and Phil glares at him. The ‘Butcher Army’ exit quickly and each rest a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, who casts a guilty look back at Phil and teleports. 

Phil slumps down against his wall, wraps his wings around himself, and takes out his communications device.

~

It’s been hours, Phil hasn’t gotten a response, and he’s worried. He stands, walks around his second floor, then rushes to the balcony as voices near. It takes him less than a second to spot the Butcher Army leading a bloodied Technoblade towards the contraption set up in front of Phil’s house. Phil’s fingers curl as he sees a bruise forming on Techno’s cheek, a slash across his ear. Exhausted, black eyes meet his own clear blue ones and Techno rips himself free, stumbling across towards the house. 

“What have you _done_ to Phil?” He roars, and Phil spreads his wings as he tries to take a step forward and is yanked back by the anklet. “I don’t know, Techno- They fucking- They came in here and put this house arrest anklet on me.” He calls back and Fundy stops Techno in his tracks by grabbing his hands - Which, Phil now realizes, have been tightly bound behind his back - and turns him to face Quackity, who is riding Carl. 

That must be why Techno allowed himself to be brought here. Phil feels sick, barely turning his head to see Ghostbur leading a blue sheep around. He doesn’t like spending time around Ghostbur, doesn’t like looking at the permanent black stain through his torso. Phil crouches down, sitting on his balcony as Fundy shoves Techno into the cage, splitting the bonds that hold him. 

Techno sits down, looking like a bundle of fur in his huge cloak, and murmurs something at Ghostbur, who is floating curiously around the cage. Phil buries his head in his hands and drags them down, resting them on his knees as Tubbo begins to speak, about something or someone. Phil doesn’t care. He looks up at the anvil above Techno and begins to search about for something to break the anklet. If he can save Techno, it would be worth it. 

He doesn’t have to.  
A snowball whistles past, exploding against Tubbo’s chest. He pauses, frowns, and looks up, rubbing his chest, and a hooded man in netherite lands on the stage, tossing tnt onto it. There’s panic in the Butcher Army’s voices as they pick it up, and Phil looks up just in time to see Quackity snarl, leaping up to yank the lever down. 

Phil’s eyes widen and he springs up, leaping to place stone, wood, anything that would block the anvil’s descent, but the anklet yanks him back and he has to cling on to the edge of the balcony as Techno looks up, standing in his typical fighting pose. Not much you can do to fight against an anvil.

It hits, and Phil scrambles up - He’s lost his hat, somewhere - as gold and green surrounds Techno’s body and clears to reveal an unharmed but wide-eyed and terrified Techno. He leaps and climbs the bars, then turns back to Philza with a scared look before he darts off, cape trailing after him.

With a relieved sigh, Phil folds his wings and snags his hat, giving Tubbo a laugh as he goes back inside. He sends a simple message to Techno, and goes down to his basement. It needs work.

~

It’s dark, an unknown time of day, when Phil swings his pickaxe through the sewer wall. He looks back up at the staircase; nobody is there. Quickly, he covers the hole up and sprints up to the house, going through his chests for items. All his tools, some spare enchantments, golden apples, food, a cloak, and armour. His boots don’t fit over the anklet; He’ll wait till that’s off before he puts on armour. 

Taking a deep breath, he goes through the possibilities in his mind. Mob attacks, mining, drowning, freezing. Those are his main concerns. He takes some wood, and packs potions into his inventory. It’s nearly full, and he’s ready to go. “Goodbye, L’Manberg.” He says to the empty air. “I will definitely _not_ miss you.” 

_You whisper to Technoblade: I’ve escaped house arrest. I’m in the catacombs  
Technoblade whispers to you: what are the catacombs??  
You whisper to Technoblade: idk it’s a cave under my house  
Technoblade whispers to you: I'll meet up with you at home. I have Carl back  
You whisper to Technoblade: cool. Keep me updated on who’s where, if you can  
Technoblade whispers to you: will do_

When he reaches a cave, Phil pulls out a spare piece of magma and places it on the ground. Preparing himself, he rests the anklet against it. As expected, it melts through like butter, but Phil has to stifle a cry as the magma burns his skin. A quick healing potion stops the bleeding and pain, but there’s still going to be a scar. 

He wanders the caves for a while before reaching dirt and shoveling out. Blocking up the ground behind him, he casts a quick glance around for anyone before sprinting for the ocean and shoving a boat into it that has been lying there. Thankfully, nobody spots him as he rows away.  
He talks to Techno as he goes.

_You whisper to Technoblade: successfully escaped pog  
Technoblade whispers to you: Cool. How far away are you?  
You whisper to Technoblade: not very. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes_

The ocean grows colder and darker the further out Phil goes, and he wishes he had his wings back. He spreads his left wing out to check on the surface of the water. Still clipped. It’ll take a while for them to grow back. He sends a last message to Techno, and the communications device falls silent. The water sloshes against the sides of the boat, but apart from that, it’s silent.

Just Philza Minecraft, alone under the cold, distant stars and a quarter moon. 

When he does make it to Techno’s house, it’s only about 11 pm, so he’s slightly worried when he knocks on the door and receives no response. But after a minute or so, his communications device buzzes and he shrugs.

_Technoblade whispers to you: Come in. Be quiet, though. Don’t wake the guest - There’s a bed in the basement, or you can sleep up here._

Quietly, Phil opens the door and steps in. The house is peaceful and quiet. No reason to check on Techno, but Phil closes the door and climbs the ladder anyway. A sleepy Techno blinks at him, and makes a shh motion. Phil frowns, seeing Tommy curled up next to him, and gives Techno a look. 

_Technoblade whispers to you: I’ve been looking after him. Didn’t want you to worry._

Phil facepalms, and Tommy murmurs something, shifting in his sleep. Immediately, Phil’s by his side, and half-awake eyes barely focus on him. “Phil..?” Tommy slurs, and Phil hushes him. “We’ll talk tomorrow, Tommy.”  
Tommy nods and pulls Phil’s arm over his shoulder. Phil gives Techno a _help me_ look, but his pleas are ignored. Letting out a quiet sigh, Phil lets his wings cover his family, and finds a comfortable position to sleep.

~

He wakes to the sun in his face. Grumbling, he shifts and throws an arm over his eyes. “Techno, get some curtains.” He mumbles, and gets an amused chuckle in return. Blinking, trying to adjust his eyes to the light, Phil sees Techno leaning against the wall by the ladder, arms folded.  
“Longer sleep.” Tommy insists, burying his face into a pillow, and Phil chuckles, getting up. 

It doesn’t actually take that long for Tommy to sit up, rubbing his eyes and trying in vain to smooth his hair down. He sees Phil and his expression morphs into one of shock, and Phil laughs at him. “Phil- Philza Minecraft! What are you doing here?” Tommy exclaims, a broad smile appearing. “What, am I not allowed to break out of house arrest?” Phil replies, and they all laugh. 

“Come downstairs. I have food.” Techno says, and Phil realizes how hungry he actually is. Tommy slides down the ladder after him, and visibly winces as he lands. “Are you alright?” Phil asks, and Tommy looks guilty. “He was injured in an explosion Dream set off.” Techno says with his back to them, going through his chests.

Fucking Dream. Of course it was Dream. Phil pulls his hat on, and grits his teeth. “Is this what you were messaging me about?” He asks Techno, and gets a nod in response. “I did the best I could, but you’ve always been better at healing than me.”  
Tommy folds his arms. “You did perfectly fine. I’m all better now.” He hops around as if to show off, and curses. “I’ll have a look at it after we all eat.” Phil says, making note of how bad the injuries seem. “And we need to treat the cut on your ear, Techno. It’ll get infected otherwise.”  
Techno accepts this without a word, and soon produces some steak, a few gold carrots, and, of course, baked potatoes. 

Phil knows to slow himself down when eating and drinking after going without, despite how much he wants to inhale everything at record speed, but Tommy apparently doesn’t. He puts a hand on the boy’s arm. “Slow down.” How starved is he? Dream must have been lying when he reported Tommy was doing well. Poor thing. Tommy gives him a sad look, but does slow down, and Phil sees Techno nod in approval.  
They recap their stories over breakfast, starting with Tommy running away from Logstedshire and moving on to Phil’s escape from L’Manberg. Tommy visibly perks up at the mention of Tubbo, and Techno idly asks about Ranboo, but no big revelations are discovered. 

Techno puts the plates away as Phil settles himself in, putting his items away and bringing out his medical supplies. “Tommy, come over here.” Phil asks, and Tommy does so with no small amount of grumbling and trying to hide his limp. 

“It’s not a bad dressing. Needs changing, but you did well.” Phil praises Techno, who looks away with a small smile as Phil unwraps the bandages. “How long were you walking after this happened?” He asks Tommy, who shrugs. “About three and a bit hours. Then I fell onto this fucking iced up puddle and went to Techno’s house.”  
Techno jerks his head up. “You didn’t mention falling through the cornice.” Tommy stares at him for a bit. “I don’t know your fancy words and shit, but I could have sworn I did.” He shrugs. “I’m fine, though.” 

Phil shakes his head. Concussion, possibly. “You’re staying in the house for a while to recover.” He doesn’t wait for a reply, spreading an extra bit of healing potion over the wounds. 

“You missed a piece of shrapnel, Techno.” Phil points out and Tommy grimaces, tensing up. Phil rubs a hand over his shoulder comfortingly. He knows how much this shit hurts. “Brace yourself, Tommy. Do you want a countdown, or..?” Tommy shakes his head, screwing his eyes shut and grabbing Techno’s wrist. Phil waits a second, then gently but quickly slides the last piece out, wincing as Tommy yelps. He quickly pours a generous amount of healing potion over the wounds, waiting for the numbing effect to take place. “It’s okay, Tommy, shh.” He murmurs, quietly, and Tommy opens his eyes, breathing heavily. "Shh." Techno takes his hand back and Phil quickly wraps the bandage around Tommy’s leg. 

Leaving Tommy sitting in a chair to recover properly, Phil turns to treating Techno’s ear. It’s not a major wound; Techno is lucky enough to only have bruises from his fight. Phil bandages the wound up and Techno doesn’t make a sound. “That should be it.” Phil says quietly, and Techno smiles thinly, then snaps his head towards the entrance as there’s a knock on the door. Both Phil and Techno stand, readying their weapons, and open the door, quietly.

A pale figure floats in front of them, with fluffy hair and a beanie. A black stain spreads over the yellow sweater he wears. Ghostbur.

Suddenly Phil is reliving the moment, holding Wilbur in his arms as he coughs blood onto his gown, and then goes limp. They both have blood on their hands.  
Phil looks back up at his son, his dead son.

He might be able to handle the constant threat of dying, having his wings clipped, being captured and killed over and over. But Phil doesn’t know if he can handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I have received so far, this is something I never could have expected. I'll do my best to have some outline of plot from now on, but no promises. Again, really thank you <3


	4. 4:It's hard to talk about these things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff today boys. Longest chapter yet!

Tommy can’t quite see who is at the door over Techno’s silhouette, but he sees Phil take a step back, and his blood runs cold. If Phil’s afraid, then it’s gotta be Dream. He’s spent two days at Techno’s house and he’s already here. He guessed it would happen, but not so soon. Not… Not now. Dream is going to stab him, or kill Phil and Techno, or burn it all down, and it’s his fault, he must have led Dream here, he should have been more careful, he shouldn’t have gone to Techno’s house-

“Ghostbur?” Techno says, shifting uncomfortably, and Tommy’s heart rate slows. “Hi Techno! I’ve been evicted from my sewer. Can I stay here?” Ghostbur’s echoey voice floats in, and Techno sighs. “Three new people in two days- Fine, as long as you don’t make any trouble.” He steps aside and Phil straightens up, going to stand by Tommy.

Ghostbur hovers at the door, smiling and looking generally happy. How different from the rest of them, with their hunched statures and worried expressions. “Oh, hi Tommy! I couldn’t find you for a while! You weren’t at Logstedshire. Dream sounded really worried about you!” Tommy goes pale and Phil steps forward warningly. “That’s enough, Ghostbur. We don’t want Dream to find Tommy.” Ghostbur looks puzzled, and he tilts his head. “Why?”  
Tommy shakes his head. “We- We just don’t.”

The ghost shrugs. “Well, I’ll try not to mention in. Thanks for letting me stay, Techno.” Techno lifts a shoulder, keeping a neutral expression. “Again, as long as you don’t cause trouble.”  
Ghostbur smiles. “I would never.”

There’s a small silence before Phil claps his hands together with a strained smile. “Let’s not waste anymore time; I want to get something done today. Techno, is there anything you’ve been working on that you’d like me to help with?” Tommy frowns, opening his mouth to protest. It’s not just Phil that can work on things! But Phil catches him with a glance and shakes his head. “Tommy, you have to rest. I can’t let you work until I know you aren’t going to tear those wounds.”  
“Plus, child labour.” Techno pipes up quietly, and there’s a small laugh that goes around the room. Tommy folds his arms grumpily and sits back in his chair. “I’ll heal my leg the fastest you’ve ever seen, then you’ll be sorry.” He mutters under his breath, and Techno shakes his head with a smile. 

“If you can help me build this bee farm for today, Phil…” Phil nods. “Oh! I know where some bees are! Do you want me to go get some?” Ghostbur pipes up and Techno tilts his head. “Sure. Do not go near L’Manberg. Actually… Take one of my horses. They’re smart; They know not to go around there.”  
Three heads turn to look at Techno. “What, just because I go into retirement, I stop breeding horses? I needed something to do.”  
Phil looks around. “I’m more astonished I didn’t see anything.” Techno looks smug. “No. No, you didn’t.”

Ghostbur pokes his head out the door and looks around. “I don’t see anything!” He calls back to them, and Techno digs around in his ender chest. “My stables are underground. Phil, come with me. Ghostbur, stay with Tommy. We’ll go get some horses.” 

Tommy wants to argue, but he also remembers the pain of walking, so settles for glaring. “I’ll take you on some adventures when you’re all healed up, Tommy.” Phil says, noticing. The glare doesn’t disappear, so he crouches by Tommy. “I know it’s hard. But maybe we can go flying later, when these flight feathers are fully grown. They’re nearly there, see?” He spreads a wing and Tommy swallows, recalling the conversation that had followed upon him noticing. Dream had clipped them, Phil had told Tommy. But there had been a look on his face that made Tommy think Phil wasn’t telling him the whole story.

So he nods, and Phil smiles. “Be good. Don’t annoy each other too much.” He calls as he exits, taking his coat off a chair as he does so.  
Techno simply gives them a nod, unhooking his crossbow from the wall and closing the door behind him.

Tommy looks to Ghostbur, who looks excited. “We haven’t chatted since at least last week, Tommy!” He grabs Tommy’s hands in his own cold, cold ones. “Yeah, we haven’t.” Tommy mutters. Ghostbur picks up on it and slowly lets go of his hands, looking suddenly pitiful. “Did I do something wrong?” Tommy sighs. “No, Ghostbur, you’re fine.” 

An awkward silence.

“So how are you doing writing How To Sex 3?” Ghostbur asks and Tommy laughs, really laughs, for the first time in a while. “It’s… A work in progress.” He replies, and Ghostbur nods. “Good, because I want it for my collection.” He looks downcast for a second. “I need to go back to L’Manberg and gather my stuff.”  
Tommy looks up. “Can I come with you?”  
Ghostbur frowns. “I… I… Phil didn’t say you couldn’t… But what if he gets mad at me? I mean, he was mad at Alivebur when Alivebur died, right? I don’t think I should put you in danger…” He interlocks his fingers, nervously fiddling, and Tommy groans. “Of course not.” 

Ghostbur hesitates. “How about I sew you some new clothes? We can steal some of Techno’s stuff and make it your size.” Tommy looks at the cloak draped over himself and nods. Wilbur had been good at making clothes; He and Eret had made the L’Manberg uniforms, after all. It had been a nice few afternoons, chatting away. Tommy’s thoughts threaten to scatter as the memory blurs by.

_Tommy sits on top of the table as Eret laughs at a joke Wilbur made, stitching part of a shoulderpad onto the second-to-smallest uniform. “Where’s Tubbo, Tommy?” She asks in that deep, familiar voice, looking up from her work for a second. Tommy shrugs. “I think he’s off looking for caves.” He says, leaning forward to try see what Eret’s doing. She waves him off. “I need to see the uniform, Tommy.” But she sounds amused.  
“Can you go get Tubbo for me, though? We’ll need his measurements once Wilbur finishes the basis for mine, right?” She turns to look at Wilbur, who lifts his head and nods, immediately going back to stitching. “Sure.” Tommy says, and slides off the table, bursting out of the van and startling Tubbo, who is crouched by the water._

_“Big T!” They chorus at each other, and laugh. Tommy scampers over to Tubbo’s side. “What are you doing?” He says, peering into the water, and Tubbo shrugs. “Oh, just looking at the water.”  
Tommy squints. “What do you see in it?”  
Tubbo takes a moment before replying. “Well, I see us in it, and I see the ground. And I’m proud of it because we’re fighting for our very own freedom, and one day all this will be ours.” Tommy grins, feeling proud of himself. “That’s so sappy.” He says, despite the pride swelling, and nudges Tubbo with his shoulder, nearly overbalancing the other boy, who shoves back. Tommy laughs, and wrestles Tubbo over. “Eret says they need you in the van to get you measured for your uniform.” Tommy stands and pulls Tubbo up, and they walk together to the van. _

_Eret looks up from their sewing, and Wilbur waves them over, and_ Tommy has tears in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. “Sure, Ghostbur. That would be better than this, it looks like a fucking dress or some shit.” He shakes his head as the room begins to blur, and Ghostbur goes upstairs, coming down with a smallish (For Techno) shirt and some pants. “Do you have a needle or something, Tommy?” He asks, and Tommy shows him his knife - A twig he’d picked up whilst walking and sharpened. “This is all I have.”

Ghostbur shrugs and goes into the chests, looking around. Tommy stands and tests some weight on his leg. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore, though he’s still limping. The sprain must have healed faster due to the healing potions. Tommy gives it about another day or so for it to completely stop hurting, and an extra day for the shrapnel wounds to simply fade into scars. 

With an ‘ah-ha!’, Ghostbur retrieves a needle from the chests, and a spare diamond sword that Techno has lying about. “Right, so we should cut it off at about…” He grabs the shirt and holds it against Tommy’s torso. “There.” He takes the sword and slices the shirt practically in half, lying it on the table afterwards. “Short sleeves?” He asks Tommy, and Tommy nods, limping over to see what he’s doing. “Did I ever teach you how to sew? Here, let me teach you.” Ghostbur doesn’t wait for a reply, and hovers over Tommy’s shoulder. “So here’s how you thread a needle - I already got a few threads from the cut part of the shirt…”

Sewing is a tedious, but not altogether bad experience. With Ghostbur hovering over his shoulder and occasionally guiding his hands, Tommy creates a pretty decent t-shirt. He lifts it up and Ghostbur looks pleased. “Good job, Tommy!” He holds his hand up for a high-five, and Tommy doesn’t even mind how not-real it felt. That’s just how Ghostbur is.  
They’re celebrating together when Phil and Techno return, leading three horses behind them. “Ohhh boy, what have you two done.” Phil exclaims immediately, eyeing the scraps of cloth on the table while Techno stables the other horses with Carl. 

“Philza Minecraft! We made a shirt!” Ghostbur says cheerfully, and hands it to Phil as he laughs at the enthusiasm. “Did you rip up one of Techno’s, oh no.” He hands the shirt to Tommy. “I’ll cover for you this time, but I can really just get you some cloth when we…” He trails off, and Tommy leans forward. “When you what?” 

Phil sighs. “We’re going to head into L’Manberg soon and gather the stuff I have back at my house. Techno and I planned while we were getting the horses.” Ghostbur claps his hands excitedly. “Can I come with you? I need my guitar back, and my library.” Tommy hums in agreement. “I want to come with you too.”  
“Tommy, you’re going to need to promise you won’t be a hindrance if you do. Ease up on those spinny thoughts, and do not lie to us if your injuries begin hurting again.” Techno replies, shaking snow off his cloak outside and closing the door behind him. Tommy dips his head. “Fine. As long as you include me in shit.” 

Both Techno and Phil pause. “We aren’t trying to exclude you, Tommy. We’re just very aware that most of us are not… Not in a particularly good state of mind right now.” Phil says eventually, with a glance at Ghostbur. Is he referring to Ghostbur, or himself? “We don’t want you to slip into something… Worse.”  
Tommy nearly rolls his eyes, but Phil has a point. “Alright. I’ll… I’ll try.” Phil gives him a small smile. “That’s all we ask. We’ll try to help you along the way.”

Ghostbur interrupts the moment by cheering, causing a few laughs, and then Techno murmurs something about the bee farm and Phil nods. “Tommy, you can come help us by making supplies. You won’t have to walk too far, we can get you a chair, or you can just ride the horses. Correction; You can’t ride the horses.” Phil laughs as Techno glares at him, and Tommy cackles. 

“And I’ll go look for bees!” Ghostbur says triumphantly. “Take a silk touch pick, you’ll need to take the beehives. Make sure the bees stay inside the hives as you take them.” Techno instructs, handing over a pickaxe, and Ghostbur floats around happily. “Phil, you and I will need to do the building. We can make adjustments as we go.”

They troup outside, and Tommy’s grinning. They’re working like a family again. Ghostbur floats off with a wave and a smile, and Tommy’s kept busy by handing logs to Techno when he requests them. After a slight scare with Tommy trying to hold as many logs as Techno and nearly falling, Techno and Phil have decided on a design and take a break while they smelt some glass. With a pleasing feeling, Tommy realizes he’s no longer starving, and is taking longer to enjoy his food. Phil notices too, and gives him a wide smile. “Tell you what, Tommy, I’ll see if I can fly properly after this, and if I can, we can go flying.”  
Tommy smiles, and agrees.

Ghostbur returns a little after, when Phil is diving off the roof and gliding to the ground, gradually getting back into the swing of flying. He shows some bees to Tommy, who, after the initial shock, is able to appreciate them without thinking about Tubbo too much.  
Techno slots the hives into the farm, and lets Tommy plant the flowers. Then he closes the trapdoor, and they survey their work. “That’ll be good for now.” Phil flies down, at a speed where he kicks up snow at his landing. “Tommy, do you want to go flying?”  
Tommy spins, grinning widely at the suggestion. “Of course I do!” Phil twirls, beating his wings in joy. “Then let’s go. Techno, we should be back in about half an hour. Will that do?”

Techno nods his approval, and Phil bundles Tommy into his arms. “Then let’s go.” He crouches, then springs up, gaining air, and soaring higher as Tommy cheers, waving to Ghostbur and Techno as they grow smaller and smaller. Phil is practically vibrating with happiness as they reach a height just above the clouds. “I can’t wait for your wings to grow in,” he says to Tommy in glee. “It’s just- A whole different experience, being able to fly for yourself. You’re 16 now, right? Only four years, Tommy! Then you’ll be able to glide, and then, when you’re about Techno’s age, probably slightly older, you can fly properly.” 

Tommy smiles. “I can’t wait either. Just imagine Dream’s face when he tries to do something, and I go no, bitch, and just fly away.” He laughs at the thought, and Phil chuckles. “Careful now, or I’ll drop you.” Tommy squirms slightly. “Don’t! But go lower, I want to see the ground.” Phil snickers, and complies. The ground beneath is still snowy, dotted with the occasional tree and frozen lake. “Can we stop off here?” Tommy asks, and Phil swoops down, holding Tommy out of the way as he lands. “I think this is the stupid thing I fell off. The uh, the thing, the corn thing-” “Cornice.” “Cornice, that. I fell off this.” Phil raises an eyebrow. “Right. That must have hurt.”  
Tommy throws his hands up. “Yeah, it fucking did.” 

Phil sits down, folding his wings. “Are you okay?” Tommy freezes - _He knows, he knows_ \- and nods quickly. “What did Techno say?” Phil says, gently, and Tommy slumps, sitting down heavily. “I don’t know. Every time I try to think about Tubbo or Dream or L’Manberg n’ shit my thoughts get all spinny. I can’t sleep properly and when I fell here, I just wanted to lie there. And when Dream blew up Logstedshire, I… I… I made a tower and I nearly…” His voice cracks and his eyes fill with stupid fucking tears and he rushes over to Phil, who wraps his arms around him as he sobs into his chest. “I see. You don’t have to say it, I know. Shh…” Wings encircle him, and as horrible, scared, sad, _fucked up_ , Tommy feels, Phil is warm, and he’s safe, and for once, he’s just free to cry, and occasionally babble out words, have reassuring things said back to him.

When the tears have dried up and the great hollowness in Tommy’s chest has gotten smaller, he realizes a weight has lifted. Telling Phil- Telling Phil when he hadn’t been able to tell people things since Tubbo became president… Tommy nearly starts crying again, but can stop himself. While Big Men can cry, like Techno said, they don’t have to cry all the time. Tommy lifts his head tiredly and Phil looks down at him with a small smile. “There you are.”  
Tommy wraps his arms around Phil, hugging him tightly before he sits back. “Tell me when you’re ready to go back. I’m proud of you. It’s really hard to talk about those things, and I’m glad you could tell me.”

Tommy swallows a small yawn and nods. “I think we should head back now,” he says, and Phil nods, picking him up again, and taking off.

Flying isn’t quite as thrilling as it was, but Tommy’s honestly just tired from crying, tired from letting it all out. Phil comes to a gentle landing, and Tommy doesn’t protest as he’s carried upstairs. “We’ll bring you dinner once you’ve slept.” Phil says, climbing the ladder, and gently lies Tommy on the bed. “Yell if you need anything.” He pulls the blankets over Tommy and brushes his hair away from his face before slipping quietly down the ladder. 

A minute later, a bright glow comes up the ladder, and Ghostbur hovers to sit on the bed, humming the L’Manberg anthem to himself. “Not that one.” Tommy murmurs, and Ghostbur tilts his head. “What would you like me to sing, then?” Tommy rolls over. “Sing me the one about E-Girls.” A slight chuckle. “Which one?”  
Tommy shrugs. “Whichever one you want.”  
He shuts his eyes as Ghostbur begins to sing, and falls asleep to his soothing voice.

_How on earth could I be saved?  
When I'm one click away from insane  
I just think that I deserve  
A little bit of what I earned._

~

Later in the night, Phil brings him some food, and even later, he and Techno huddle up beside him, careful not to disturb him too much. Ghostbur sings a song to himself as they doze off, half-sitting, half-lying against them. Just like Wilbur used to.

_The distance is futile_  
_Come on, don't be hasty  
You’ll get that feeling deep inside your bones_

_I’ll be gone then when you must be alone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender wheel said they/she for Eret today :D  
> Lyrics are from Your New Boyfriend and Since I Last Saw Vienna, both by Wilbur :)  
> I adore his songs, really recommend them  
> Also how we feeling about plot, bois? ;D


	5. 5: Ghostbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. I'll try to get another chapter out today, but as this is from Ghostbur's POV I can't write much. There may be one long chapter from Ghostbur's POV later, but for now we're back to the cycle. More Techno content next - If anyone has anything the chat likes to spam I left out in the first Techno chapter that you'd like to see, leave it in the comments lol

Ghostbur blinks sleepily. Phil is up. It… That doesn’t make sense. It’s too early and Techno and Tommy are still sleeping. Intrigued, Ghostbur floats over to the window and opens it to see two figures standing off outside. New people? Perhaps Ranboo has come to stay as well! Ghostbur had noticed he seemed uncomfortable with Quackity and Tubbo and Fundy sometimes. That also didn’t make sense, but it would be nice for him to come stay.

But when Ghostbur slides down the ladder and drinks some spare invisibility he has and opens the door, it’s not Ranboo. Dream stands outside, facing the house. In front of him, Phil. But Phil didn’t want Dream around, did he? This makes absolutely no sense, and Ghostbur leaps up to sit on the railing and eavesdrop. This would shed some light on things, unless he forgot. But he’d rather forget the sad things anyway.

“Your flight feathers should have grown in by now,” Dream is saying, and Phil takes a step back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been keeping my wings in, I haven’t broken the rules!” He says, and he sounds scared.  
“Haven’t you?” Dream murmurs, and then he lunges, a flash of green. He’s fast. But Phil is also fast. 

They both have their weapons at each other’s throats. Dream smiles. “I’d suggest you stand down, Philza.” He says smoothly, and Ghostbur goes cold, colder than he usually is. “You wouldn’t want L’Manberg coming to recapture you…. Or Tommy.”

Phil drops his sword, and turns to look back at the house. “Don’t. You can cut my wings again, just don’t. Don’t hurt Tommy. He’s safe in Logstedshire, and I don’t… Please.”  
Dream smiles, lowering Nightmare. “I’ll make sure he’s perfectly fine. Logstedshire will be the happiest place you’ve ever seen.” He purrs, and Phil swallows. 

“Fine. You want to clip my wings again?” Phil’s cape flutters in the wind, then sends up a flurry of snow as it splits into magnificent, dark wings. “Then do it.” 

Dream comes forward, and Phil brings a hand up to stop him. Phil has always liked his personal space, Ghostbur thinks, then nearly falls off the railing in alarm as Dream grabs Phil’s wrist and twists it, forcing the winged man to his knees. “You’re not in control here, Phil.” He says, stretching a wing out. “I am.” He slices through the feathers with Nightmare, and they flutter down. Ghostbur is frozen, unable to do anything as his father lowers his head and stands. 

“Good luck.” Dream says, and picks up the feathers as he leaves, pearling away. Phil watches him leave, then turns to Ghostbur. “I know you’re there. Your invisibility ran out about ten seconds ago.”   
Ghostbur slips down and lands just above the snow. “I noticed you were up. Why are you so sad? We can heal those feathers really easily, I found a way in the L’Manberg war when my wings were cut.” He spreads his own wings, a rare occurrence as he can’t really use them, and he hovers anyway. “Come on!” 

He cocks his head. “How did you lose those feathers, anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action next chapter :)  
> Also guys? The amount of kudos, the hits on this chapter are just insane. I cannot thank you all enough, this is amazing. Thank you so, so much for making little old me happy.


	6. 6: Technoblade never dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a two-chapter day! Though I see this and the last chapter as one chapter really but. Y'know. This chapter is brought to you by the Entire Hamilton Soundtrack, which has been my go-to for music whilst writing this  
> Maybe a chapter focused on one of the characters I haven't written much about next.

Techno wakes up early and realizes he cannot move. Tommy is lying directly on top of him, one of Phil’s wings is tucked around them, and Ghostbur is pressed up against him. Just like when they grew up. Phil had tried, in vain, to give them all separate bedrooms, but even then they’d occasionally all end up in the same room. It had been a thing, Techno supposes.

But right now he’s at the bottom of the pile and somewhat trapped. “Tommy. Tommy. Get off. We need to go prepare.” Techno complains, shifting, and Tommy scowls at him. “You woke me up. Bitch.” Techno glares back and Tommy sighs, rolling to lie on top of Phil, who retracts his wings with a quiet ‘oof, what the fuck-’. 

Techno sits up, then gives Phil a very hard stare, noticing that his feathers are not looking at all . “Phil, what happened to your wings?” He asks quietly, and Phil makes a startled face. “Ohhh fuck.” He says, and Tommy slides onto the ground, standing without a wince. “Yeah, Phil. The feathers are all fucked up.” 

Phil stands and stretches his left wing out. The feathers look clipped again, though not as much as before. Even as they watch, the feathers move slightly. “Dream.” He says simply, and Techno grinds his teeth together.

_Kill him  
Fucking kill him!  
Technolate  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
Technolate  
Technolate  
Kill Dream!  
Technolate  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
E_

“How long is this gonna take to regrow?” Tommy asks curiously, looking at the damaged feathers. “I don’t know. I should be fine by tomorrow.” Ghostbur floats down the ladder. “Techno’s right, we should prepare for our visit.” Phil says, watching him, and folds his wings.

Techno and Phil direct the preparation efforts; Techno polishing and preparing weapons, Ghostbur brewing potions, Tommy packing food, and Phil goes out to check on the horses and farms. The sun is peering above the horizon when they deem the supplies enough. “Tommy, can you walk over here?” Phil says from across the room, and Tommy does so without a limp for the first time in a week. “Looking good. Put some weight on it- Does that hurt?” Tommy shakes his head and he and Phil grin at each other. “I think he’s good to go with us. Just one more thing.”

Techno idly glances out the window. A low fog has settled over the tundra. Good. That’ll provide them some cover, especially Ghostbur. “And what are you going to do if we see Tubbo or Dream?” Phil is saying, and Tommy’s mouth twists downwards. “I’m going to keep hiding from them.” He says miserably, and Phil and Techno exchange glances. “As long as you don’t alert them.” Techno says, reluctantly, and Tommy nods. “I’ll… Yeah. I won’t let Dream convince me he’s my friend again. Because he’s not.” He says with conviction, and Phil claps his hands together. “Then let’s go.” 

~

They take the horses and ride through the Nether, stopping at a portal just outside of the Dream SMP. “Ghostbur, potions.” Phil says lowly, and there’s a splash as two glass bottles shatter against the ground. Invisibility. “We go through, put the horses in the forest. Then we can sneak in and go for the sewers. We can come out at Phil’s old house or the crater of L’Manberg. And yes, we’ll stop off at your old place, Ghostbur.” Techno says, answering the unspoken question. 

The voices are yelling something -

_HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA  
HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA   
HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA_

\- And Techno chuckles at them before he steps through the portal. Almost immediately, the horses are whisked away to be stored in the forest by… Assumedly Ghostbur. Tommy has been sticking close between them. “Alright, are we all here?” Phil whispers and various murmurs spread round. “Great. Follow me.” A floating pickaxe appears and starts moving. Techno follows, but not before he feels a slight pressure on the edge of his cloak. Tommy must be holding on. He makes sure not to walk too fast.

They make their way to the prime path, and then underground. Ghostbur and Phil’s invisibility runs out, soon followed by Tommy’s and Techno’s. “Save the potions till we’re in L’Manberg.” Phil whispers, and there are nods. “This way. I’ve been around here.” Techno says, and he has. Pebbles of diorite mark the corners, and Techno leads the way, only stopping when Tommy stumbles once. “Hey, what’s this?” Ghostbur asks, pointing to a tunnel that branches off, and Techno stops. “It’s where I escaped L’Manberg that one time. We could actually probably go in through there.”

He steps up with a sweep of his cloak, and hunches, sticking close to the wall as he starts moving through. Then there’s a muffled gasp, and footsteps, and Techno whirls. Tommy is pale, eyes wide, tears forming in the corners. He’s shaking. “Tommy, what is it?” Phil asks, with a worried expression. “This- This is the control room. Where Eret..” Phil and Techno realize at the same time, and Phil pulls Tommy close to him. “Shh. We just have to get through. Nobody else is here. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Tommy nods, making muffled whimpers, and at Phil’s signal, Ghostbur splashes them with invisibility again. 

_E  
The final control room.  
Traitor room  
E  
Traitor room  
Help Tommy  
E  
E_

They move quickly through the final control room, then give Tommy a moment to breathe outside. “Are you ready to continue?” Phil murmurs, and Tommy takes a deep breath. “Yeah.” That’s all they need; They move towards Phil’s house, but not before Techno sets his respawn point.   
“To my sewer first.” Ghostbur insists, and they all slide down with quiet splashes. “Go in, give us some things to carry, then get out.” Techno says, and the door opens. It’s only about a minute before it opens again and a pile of books is thrust into thin air. Techno takes them, and Ghostbur passes the other items around. “My house next. I’ll go up first.” Phil’s voice says, and Techno follows his footsteps out of the sewer. 

Suddenly, he runs into Phil and he looks up to see a figure staring blankly in their direction. They start coming closer, and closer, and now Techno can see that it’s Ranboo, and he gets close enough to punch- And then he moves on, making that quiet growly enderman noise. Techno breathes a silent sigh of relief, then nudges Tommy and Phil to move on. They all move on to Phil’s house and start taking items. Techno himself grabs some diamonds and a few spare swords, with some books and name tags. There’s a muffled exclamation from Tommy, and a disc appears in the air for a few seconds. “Yes, you can have that, Tommy.” Phil sounds amused. “Do we have everything?”

“I do.” Ghostbur says, and Tommy’s new disc bobs up and down in a nod before disappearing. Techno nods before realising they can’t see him, and blocks out the voices, who are chanting something like _Technovisible_ at him, and says a simple “Yes.” A chest closes. “Then let’s go. Back through the main portal, and we’ll get the horses back once we’re in the nether.” Phil instructs, and the door opens. “We don’t have any potions left.” Ghostbur warns, and Techno hums in response. “Then we get out of here quickly. Tommy, you good?”

“Yeah.” Tommy says, and they move out quickly.  
Nobody is in the streets, and they follow the Prime Path to the Community House, turning to the Nether portal. “Oh thank god we’re nearly there.” Phil laughs, and Techno frowns, tuning in to what the voices are saying, what they’ve been yelling at him for a good while now, while he walks.

_Techno you’re visible.  
Techno your potion ran out.  
We can see Tommy.  
Technoblade!  
YOU’RE VISIBLE  
ANYONE CAN SEE YOU_

Techno looks at his now-visible hands, then up to see a green figure appear in the portal. Dream.  
“Tommy, get behind me.” Techno says loudly, then takes out his spare sword. He sees Phil appear beside him, teeth bared in a snarl. Ghostbur hovers around, looking concerned. “Guys, Dream is there. We didn’t want Dream around, right?” He whispers, and Techno shakes his head. “Dream, what do you want?” He says, striding forward. The voices are screaming bloody murder.

Dream steps out of the portal, hand on his axe. The threat is clear. “Techno, I’m calling in the favour. Hand Phil and Tommy over.” He orders, and Tommy clutches at Techno’s cape.

In another timeline, Techno might have handed Tommy over. But, as it is… “No. I’m not owing you anything. Dream, I’m a violent anarchist. You shouldn’t be surprised.” Techno unsheathes his sword, and Dream laughs, then takes a sip of a speed potion and then all of a sudden Phil is dragged back, Nightmare at his neck. “Do you really want to be responsible for Phil dying, Techno?” Dream threatens, and Techno freezes.

“Dream…” He starts, gently, and Dream presses the axe down harder. Phil snarls. “There are more of us than there are of you, and we’re decent at fighting.” Techno tries, but he’s seen the manhunts. And Techno fights better when Phil isn’t being held hostage. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye. Then Tommy steps forward. “Please let Phil go.” He says shakily, and Techno steps in front of him. “No, you are not doing anything stupid, Tommy.” He says, and Tommy shakes his head. “He’s going to kill dad unless I do!” He says. “Let me handle this, Tommy. You don’t have to sacrifice any more.” Techno says, and Dream taps his foot.

“I’m getting impatient, and since you’re obviously not going to give Tommy up… I can settle for one.” He smiles, and then Phil’s cape glows as Ghostbur backs off hurriedly. “Upset you can’t fly anymore, Phil? Wanted Ghostbur to stab you with a spectral arrow for help?” He says with a grin, and Phil makes a rumbling noise deep in his throat as blood beads where Nightmare rests.   
“I hate…” He begins, and Dream’s smile widens. “People threatening my family.” His wings shoot out either side of him, knocking Dream back and keeping him down, beating against the ground as Phil hovers just above him, his sword to Dream’s throat.

Tommy’s tearful face splits into a wide grin and even Techno smiles as Phil slashes with the sword, cutting Dream’s torso. A dark stain spreads across the wound, and as Dream struggles to get up, Phil kicks him into the portal. Dream disappears, and Phil lands. His hair is messy, his hat having been knocked off, and his face is covered in Dream’s blood, but he’s grinning as he shouts “Come on, run!” 

He grabs Tommy and takes off, knowing Techno can run after him. They go through the community house again, heading for their portal. Phil is forced to sweep low as they head under the castle arch, and even Techno is struggling to keep up. “Okay, we walk from here, but fast.” Phil orders, marching onwards and trying to go around the castle. 

They stop at a tree outside Eret’s castle, and Phil spreads his wings as camouflage as they drink potions. “We can’t go back.” Techno says, knowing he has to bring the topic up. “Dream knows where I live. He can send the entirety of L’Manberg after us.”

The voices confirm. 

Tommy looks a mess. “But that’s our home…” He protests weakly. “And we can regain it in a little while. But right now, it’s not safe. We need to set up base somewhere, maybe a panic shelter near Techno’s house.” Phil says firmly, and Tommy slumps against a tree. 

“Who’s there?” A voice calls, and Techno whirls. “Get out of here. I’ll catch up.” He orders, and Ghostbur nods. “Come on Tommy! It’s time for another holiday.” He says cheerfully, and Phil passes a healing potion into Techno’s hand before hurrying off.  
Techno blocks out the voices, who are screaming.

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
QUACKITY IS AFTER YOU  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

And, true to their word, Quackity does appear. He’s in full netherite, and as he sees Techno, he snarls. “I was hoping for this.” He says, and Techno doesn’t reply, shifting his grip on his sword. “They gave up on you. They’re going after Dream now. But I’m not giving up. I’m going to kill you, Technoblade.”

He swings with his axe, a deadly little thing, enchanted and mid-sized. Techno steps out of the way. This will be an easy fight. But Quackity has a few more tricks up his sleeve. He twists suddenly, sinking an elbow into Techno’s torso, then slashing up with the axe. It knocks Techno’s crown askew and leaves a gash across his jaw. Suddenly, Techno is taking the fight more seriously.

He stabs forward, piercing Quackity’s shoulder, and then a potion splashes over him, stinging where it lands. Blinking off the pain, Techno’s vision blurs, and then there’s a slice on his stomach. He roars in agony, lunging through the haze and hearing a satisfying scream as he cuts through armour and into flesh.

The haze clears, and Quackity is scrambling up, but freezes as Techno points his sword at him. “Fine then, just kill me! Get it over with! I won’t have to respawn to this, then! Kill me!” Quackity yells, tears smearing the blood on his face.

Techno hesitates as the voices demand blood.

And that’s all Quackity needs.

He seizes the axe beside him and swipe across. At first, Techno thinks he misses, but then he tries to draw in a breath, and realizes he can’t. Frowning, he looks down to the blood pumping from his throat onto his gown, and then it hurts, so, so much. He’s gagging on his own blood, and then the world goes fuzzy as he falls backwards.

Quackity’s face leers at him from above. “Technoblade never dies, huh?” He says, the voice sounding faint and distant, and then it all goes black.

Techno respawns at the final control room, and starts to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give Quackity this lfgkjhdfj  
> I am so sorry also but someone wanted Techno angst. Who am I to deny?  
> [Some fluff in the next chapter I swear]


End file.
